AISHITEIMASU, ONII-SAMA
by badaisakura
Summary: Aku tahu. Mencintai mu adalah dosa. Tapi bagiku, tak bisa memilikimu. Sama hal nya aku tersiksa di neraka. Darah yang sama mengalir dalam tubuh kita. Marga yang sama terukir jelas di belakang nama kita. Tapi tak akan kulepas cinta ini, walau kami-sama yang menghalangi. Akan kulakukan apapun, untuk memilikimu, "MESKI ITU BERARTI AKU HARUS MENGHANCURKANMU" **AISHITEIRU YO OTOUTO**
1. Chapter 1

**AISHITEIMASU, ONII-SAMA**

"Sasuke, kau HANYA MILIKku."  
>"Sasuke, kau HANYA UNTUKku."<br>"Sasuke, kau HANYA MAINANku."  
>"Sasuke, kau adalah PELAYANku."<br>"Sasuke, kau TAHANAN  
>Ku."<br>"TAHANAN HATIKU YANG PALING BERHARGA."

Disclaimer:  
>Naruto selamanya adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI<p>

Pairing:  
>Itachi X sasuke<p>

Genre:  
>Hurtangst.

Rated:  
>M(maybe)<p>

Warning:  
>Lemon, yaoi, typo, gaje BDSM, incest, deat character. Dll<p>

Summary:

Sasuke dan Itachi adalah keturunan Uchiha terahkir. Setelah orang tua mereka meninggal, kehidupan mereka menjadi sulit. Itachi yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ia rela menghentikan studynya di Universita Konoha, dan memilih bekerja. Untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka dan sekolah Sasuke. Itachi bersedia membiayai Sasuke akan tetapi dengan satu syarat, 'SASUKE HARUS MENJADI PERTNER SEX ITACHI'

******badai-sakura*****

Musim gugur, angin dingin bertiup solah akan membawa badai yang meremukan setiap persendian tulangTop of Formmemperelok suasana berkabung kediaman uchiha. Roda waktu berputar kembali, merubah sang kehidupan. Kluarga bahagia, hangat, penuh canda dan tawa, kini suram membeku dan mati.

Uchiha itachi,

24 tahun mahasiswa kedokteran Sniversitas Konona. Anak sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto. Seorang yang ramah, pendiam, jenius dan idola para wanita karna paras rupawannya.

Kemudian adik semata wayang Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Si bungsu Uchiha ini berusia 13 tahun. Pendiam, penyendiri. Arogan, kasar, tampan dan jenius. Tak jauh beda dengan sang kakak secara fisik.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang cukup hangat dan bahagia. Walau tampak dingin diluarnya.

Perusahaan Uchiha pun cukup terkenal dikonoha. Tapi Itachi yang merupakan calon penerus perusahaan, lebih memilih mengambil fakultas kedokteran dari pada management bisnis. Itu semua ia lakukan demi sang adik yang memilik tubuh lemah sejak lahir. Yah walau sudah bisa dipastikan akan mendapat tentangan sang pemimpin Uchiha. Tapi karna kekukuhan hati Itachi ahkirnya sang ayah memilih mengalah, dan memimpin perusahaannya sendiri.

Musim gugur tahun ini entah mengapa sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Serasa membawa badai yang akan meluluh lantahkan keluarga Uchiha. Bagaikan mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata.

Berawal dari jatuhnya prusahaan Uchiha di lingkaran bisnis, kemudian berlanjut menjadi kematian sang kepala Uchiha dan istrinya, dalam kecelakaan saat akan pergi ke Suna untuk mensetabilkan perusahaan mereka. Tidak hanya berhenti disitu, kejadian kejadian buruk datang silih berganti menimpa 2 uchiha muda ini. Perusahan mereka benar benar bangkrut, rumah disita bank karna hutang, dan Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit.

Itachi memutuskan berhenti kuliah untuk bekerja pada perusahaan Akatsuki. Ia menjadi meneger divisi pengembangan. Dengan hasil kerjanya ia kini dapat menyewa sebuah apartemen mewah dan membiayai pengobatan Sasuke. Sasuke pun berangsur sembuh, tak lama berselang ia dapata kembali bersekolah.

sore yang tenang, Sasuke baru pulang sekolah mendapati sang kakak tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa biru dongker ditengah ruan tamu, ditemani tv yang menyala.

'Tumben nii-chan sudah pulang?'

Tiba-tiba perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak enak saat mengamati keadaan sang kakak saat ini. Betapa kacaunya sang Uchiha sulung. Jas yang sudah tanggal dari tubuh atletisnya tergeletak manis disamping sang pemilik. Kemeja yang tadinya rapi kini telah berantakan. Kancingnya terbuka semua, memamerkan dada bidang berotot sixpeck dan kulit seputih porselen. Wajah yang merah karna pengaruh alkohol. Menengadah menatap sayu langit-langit apartement dengan pandangan kosong. Kaki kananya, ia tumpukan diatas soffa, lututnya menyangga lengan kananya, jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam segelas wine dengan manisnya.

"Tak biasa pulang awal, nii-chan? Ada apa?".

Sapa Sasuke sembari melangkah pelan masuk keruang tengah. Dan seperti biasa hanya gumaman tak berarti dan tak jelas, kebanggaan klan Uchiha yang menjawab. Setelah mendengar jawaban sang kakak, sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya kekamar. Beberapa saat Sasuke melangkah tibalah ia didepan pintu kamarnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai knop pintu dan membukanya, tapi belum pintu kayu berwarna coklat pudar itu terbuka panggilan kakaknya mengintrupsi gerakan Sasuke dan menghentikannya.

"Otouto...?!" Pangilnya mengantung,

entah dengan maksud apa, Itachi memanggil Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mematung tanpa gerakan apapun. Melihat adiknya tak menyahut, Itachi menoleh dan meletakan gelas yang ia genggam dimeja. Itachi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah perlahan ke arah Sasauke.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang kakak. Dilihatnya Itachi berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah yang sedikit terhunyung. Tak beberapa lama berhentilah si sulung Uchiha tepat didepan sang adik, jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Sasuke menatap anikinya intens. Kedua pasang onyx serupa mereka saling bertemu, namun dengan tatapan dan pancaran mata yang berbeda. Itachi menatap adiknya sayu. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap sang kakak tajam seolah mencari sesuatu dibalik onyx anikinya.

Saat mereka tengah asik menyelami onyx lawannya, tangan kanan Itachi terangkat mengelus pipi putih halus otoutonya. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

"Otoutoo...".

Panggil itachi lagi, tapi kini dengan nada lembut dan halus disertai sedikit desahan. Menerima perlakuan Itachi yang janggal Sasuke, Sasuke mulai ngeri. Refleks ia pun menapik tangan sang sulung Uchiha dari pipinya. Itachi hanya memblalakkan onyxnya saat Sasuke menampar tangannya. Itachi tertunduk sesaat, kemudian mengukir seringaian iblis dibibir tipisnya, kemudian ia kembali menatap sang adak dan memamerkan seringaian liciknya. Tanpa perintah dari otaknya tubuh Sasuke beringsut mundur menjauh dari otachi secara otomatis. Tapi naas pintu kamarnya belum terbuka, membuat dirinya terhimpit antara daun pintu kamar dan tubuh kakaknya.

"SASUKEEEHHH... BERANINYA KAU PADA ANIKI MU." ujarnya penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

Itachi menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke. kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan sang aniki secara kasar.

"LEPAAAAS... LEPPPAAASSSKAN... NII-CHAN LEPASKAN AKU.."

Sasuke pun memberontak dan berteriak teriak minta dilepaskan. Bukan melepaskan otoutonya malah menjambak surai raven Sasuke, mengakibatkan Sasuke mendongak dan memekik kesakitan.

"Dengar Sasuke, otoutoku yang manis.". Bisik Itachi seduktif.

"Kita hidup itu butuh uang. Aku bekerja untukmu, untuk biaya pengobatanmu. Jadi... diamlah jadi anak baik dan berbakti pada aniki mu ini, MENGERTI!" tambahnya memberi penekanan di ahkir kalimat.

Sasuke terus meronta tanpa memperdulikan ancaman anikinya. Tangannya memukul mukul dada bidang Itachi.

" LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! MENYINGKIR KA... Hmmmmfh".

Belum selesai Sasuke berucap, Itachi telah membungkam bibir adiknya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke membolakan manik onyx kelamnya, terus dan terus meronta, tapi apa daya tenaga Itachi lebih besar darinya. Itachi melumat dan menghisap bibir ranum adiknya. Sesekali ia Gigit bibir kasar adiknya. Sasuke pun tersentak dan refleks membuka mulutnya. Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Itachi melesatkan masuk lidahnya kemulut sang adik ia mengexplore seluruh isi rongga hangat Sasuke. Si bungsu hanya bisa menggeliat gelisah kala dinding rongganya digelitik lidah hangat sang aniki. Mata Sasuke terpejam rapat, berusaha tidak menikmati setiap getaran memabukan yang kakaknya berikan, sehingga ia tak meloloskan sebuah desahan yang akan membuat anikinya semakin gila. Tapi semua sia-sia sensasi terlarang itu adalah surga dunia. Dimana setiap sentuhan menjadi hasrat yang kian memuncak dan menghapus logika.

Itachi menarik lepas ikat pinggangnya dalam sekali hentakan. Ia ikat tangan kedua tangan sang adik yang terus berontak. Kemudian menggendongnya brigdal style, dan membawanya masuke kamar sang adik. Ia jatuhkan tubuh ramping Sasuke diatas tempat tidur king size berbed cover biru pekat disudut ruangan. Sasuke memandang horor anikinya saat Itachi mengikatan ikat pinggangnya yang sudah mengikat kedua tangan alabaster Sasuke pada tiang tempat tidur.

" AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. LEEEPPPPP- LEPASSSSS …... LEPASKAN AKUY BRENG SEKKKKKKK!".

Sasuke terus mengumpat dan berteriak, ia tak berdaya ikatan di pergelangan tanganya membatasi pergerakan Sasuke. Itachi membuka kancing gakuran sang otouto tidak sabaran, ia ingin segera menikmati tubuh putih sang adik yang telah lama ia impikan. Tak tahan lagi berlama lama, Itachi merobek dan menarik paksa gakuran adiknya. Sontak saja membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan karna kulitnya mendapat beberapa luka karna bergesekan dengan gakurannya. Itachi menjilat luka memarah yang terukir jelas didada sang adik. Tidak hanya menjilat rupanya, iapun menghisap dan menggigit kecil luka sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke meringis perih dan sedikit geli. Tangan kiri Itachi yang tadinya pasif kini mulai menari diputing kanan Sasuke. Ia cubit dan plintir secara bergantian. Mata Sasuke membelalak kala dirasakan sesuatu yang basah, kenyal dan hangat melingkupi puting kirinya. Sasuke mendesah tertahan, membuat sang kakak semakin ingin memiliki sang adik sepenuhnya.

tangan kanan itachi merambah ke bagian bawah Sasuke, mengusap Sasuke junior pelan, namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi remasan remasan sensual. Wajah Sasuke memerah marah dan malu, ia rasakan tangan Itachi tak lagi memainkan miliknya tapi mulai membuka pengait celanya dan menurunkan reseleting sang adik.

" ini gila ... kumohon hentikan aniki….! aku tak mau melakun ini dengan mu... "

"LEPAAAASSSSS KAN AKUUUUU... MANUSIA MENJIJIKANNNN".

Mendengar umpatan adiknya Itachi menoleh sesaat. Kemudia ia merangkak mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Itachi menatap onix adiknya dengan onyxnya yang berkilat. Tangan Itachi menjambak surai adiknya sangat kasar, sehingga menimbulkan beberapa helai raven sasuke turut tercabut.

" Dengar Sasuke. Aku memang menjijikan. Tapi perlu kau ingat kau lebih menjijikan...".

Itachi menjilat melintang pipi Sasuke yang seolah membeku. Matanya terpejam rapat memperoses setiap kalimat ambigu yang meluncur dari bibir sang aniki.

"Kau tau Sasuke,….."

"Dirimulah yang membuatku memjadi gila sampai seperti ini."

Tambah Itachi sambil ia menjilat, menggigit dan mengulum cuping teling otoutonya.

" A-apa maksud mu Ita-chi?"

Tanya Sasuke terbata menahan desahan yang memaksa meluncur dari bibir ranumnya. Sasuke benar benar bingung dengan ucapan sang aniki.

'Itachi mbuatnya frustasi'.

Getaran getaran nikmat terus merambat kebagian bawahnya. Menjadikan susuatu yang tadinya tertidur kini telah bagun sepenuhnya.

"Aku telah lama menginginkan mu. Otouto... Kita buat kesepakatan..."

Jawab Itachi serbisik sarkasme.

"kesepakatan?... Apa?".

Balas sang adik menaikan nada bicaranya.

" Huft... Anak baik...".

Balas Itachi sembari meniup telinga Sasuke.

" CEPAT KATAKAN APA MAU BERENGSEK.!"

Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya. Ia berteriak kerah pada Itachi.

" jadilah partner sex ku….."

Dan seketika itu juga manic obsidian Sasuke memblalak takpercaya dengan apa yang baru saja Itachi katakana.

"Dan aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan mu. Dan membiayai sekolah dan pengobatan mu, Sasuke!". Jelas Itachi kemabali menciumi pipi Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, sasuke mendengus geli.

"JANGAN HARAP, BAJINGAN. SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU MEMILIH MATI DARI PADA MENJADI BUDAK SEX MU !".

Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan emosi. Ia berteriak tepat didepan wajah Itachi. rasa kagum dan bangga pada sang aniki kini runtuh seketika. Manik obsidian kelam sasuke. Tak lagi memancarkan rasa sayang , kini yang ada hanya kebencian. Walau seperti itu Itachi sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari otoutonya.

Ia turus menginvasi tubuh adiknya. Kini tangan Itachi telah menjamah milik adiknya. Sasuke menahan desah tertahan. Ia tak lagi sanggup menerima serangan dari sang aniki. Tingkah Sasuke membuat sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik celana Itachi kini sakit dan sesak. Benda itu ingin segera terbebas dari sangkarnya dan medobrak lorong surga Sasuke. Itachi menghentikan aksinya mempermainkan tubuh Sasuke. Kini ia sibuk mebuka kancing dan zipper celananya sendiri. Rupanya Itachi junior sudah sangat tersiksa. Itachipun membebaskan miliknya yang sudah basah oleh percumnya sendiri. Itachi menggosokan miliknya didepan lubang anal sasuke. Kemudian langsung melesakan Itachi junior tanpa penetrasian.

"AKKKKKKHHHHHH...SAKITTTTTT...KLUARKAN KELUARKAN... KELUARKAN...BRENKSEKKKKKKK!"

Sasuke menjerit, mengumpat dan meronta merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, saat milik anikinya yang lumayan besar dengan tiba tiba melesak masuk tanpa persiapan kedalama rectrumnya.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan rasa yang seolah membelah bagian bawahnya menjadi dua. Onyx sekelam malamnya menitikan air yang semakin lama semakin deras meleh ke pipi porselenya. Bibir benggkak Sasuke terus mengucap sumpah serapah untuk sang Uchiha sulung, tapi hal itu malah semakin membuat Itachi terbakar nafsu. Sasuke merintih dan terus merintih. Ia merasa panas perih dan robek di bagian bawahnya. Sasuke yakin kini pasti. Itachi terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara brutal. Ia sangat ingin memiliki sasuke seutuhnya. Ia tak perduli walau kini ia menyakiti sang otouto. Tak beberapa lama Itachi mencapai klimaknya. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak bisa menikmati apapun. Yang ada baginya hanya sakit dan sakit. Tak hanya bagian bawah dan tubuhnya tapi juga hati dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki yang berahkir dengan diperkosa oleh sesama lelaki, tapi lebih parahnya keperjakaan atau kita sebut saja keperawannya hilang ditangan anikinya sendiri.

Itachi adalah sosok yang sempurna bagi Sasuke. Ia ingin menjadi replika sang aniki, tapi entah kenapa ia malah hancur oleh orang yang ia kagumi.

Kejadian ini tak hanya sekali hal ini terus berulang hingga bertahun tahun. Sasuke tak mencoba pergi ataupun lari, kaRna itu percuma.

Kini tubuhnya mulai terbiasa. Saat sasuke bercinta dengan Itachi yang terpantul dalam sorot onyxnya hanya nafsu saja. Tak ada lagi tatapan sayang penuh kasih seperti saat orang tua mereka masih hidup. Manik obsidian Sasuke hanya memancarkan kehampaan yang semakin membuatnya bagai boneka 'SEMPURNA' tanpa jiwa. Wajah yang datar semakin memakin dingin.

Namun penderitaan Sasuke tak hanya sampai disitu. Bahkan Sasuke terus menjadi bahan tindasan dan pembullyan disekolahnya. Dan terus berlanjut meski ia kini sudah smu hal itu masih saja terjadi. Sampai sampai tak ada yang berani mendkati Sasuke.

Kesialan Sasuke terus saja terulang setiap harinya. Semua ini karna Itachi. Sang aniki lah yang denga sengaja menyebar kan berita dan foto ranjang Sasuke, sebagai isu bahwa Sasuke itu 'GAY, HOMO, MANUSIA RENDAH YANG MENCARI KEPUASAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN'.

Sasuke masih saja bertahan dengan segala sikasaan yang ia alami dengan topeng stoicnya. Ia terus mengumpulkan uang yang Itachi berikan setelah mereka melakukan sex. Sasuke berencana keluar dari rumah Itachi dan menyewa apartemen sendiri setelah ia lulus. Karna jika saat ini ia lagsung keluar rumah pasti tak akan bisa mencari tempat tinggal karna membutuhkan seorang wali. Masih terlalu lama hal itu akan terwujud karna saat ini Sasuke masih kelas 2 smu.

Pada musim semi kelas Sasuke kedatangan murid baru. Seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis. Rambut pirang dan manik shafirnya sukses menjadikannya idola kaum hawa dan gay.

Sasuke POV.

Ia Masuk awal musim semi kemarin. Tapi kini ia telah menjadi idola siswi dan kaum gay di sekolahku.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Pemudah periang, ceria murang senyum dan ramah. Pantaslah ia begitu dipujau. Kulitnya tan wajahnya dipadu dengan surai pirang menawan, kurasa cukup tampan, apalagi bertahtakan dua buah manik shaffir yang begitu memikat .Oh ya jangan lupakan ke 3 pasang garis halus yang melintang di setiap sisian pipinya, itu Nampak seperti kumis kucing. Cukup sempurna.

Keberadaannya sangat menyilaukan bagiku. Dalam sekejap Ia menjadi pusat layaknya matahari. Sekilas keelokannya mampu menyita perhatian ku, tapi aku tahu aku taklah pantas berada di tempat yang terang bersamanya, aku hanyalah kegelapan.

"Hei 'Teme' mau makan siang di atap sekolah"

Suara cemprengnya mengusik ku dari lamunan riaku. 'Teme' itulah julukannya padaku. Padahal ia sendiri 'dobe' , tapi seenak jidatnya ia memanggilku 'teme'.

Aku hanya mengeggeleng menjawab ajakannya. Aku malas bersama orang brisik ini. Yah bukan malas tapi aku punya alasanku sendiri, mengapa aku menghidarinya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran padanya. Ia begitu sempurna seperti sibrengsek Itachi. Banyak orang orang yang selalu mengelilinginya. Tapi entak mengapa ia lebih memilih sok akrab denganku yang sudah jelas diasingkan dan ditindas. Aneh dan kelebihannya.

Aku melangkah menjauh darinya karna tak ingin terlihat mencolok saat bersama sikuning brisik itu. Tapi ia begitu keras kepala dan terus saja mengikutiku. Ahkirnya kupun menyerah dan ikut bersamanya ke atap sekolah. Ku perhatikan ia begitu tampan tapi 'dobe'.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan ku Teme?"

tanyanya membuatku sedikit kaget karna ketahuan memperhatikanya.

"Hn" .Jawabku dengan nada datar.

" Arghhhhhhhh kau ini memang benar benar menyebalakan, jawab yang jelas Teeeemmmmee!"

hahaha dia tampak lucu saat frustasi. Ia mengacak acak surai pirangnya kasar. Dan itu menbuatnya terihat lebih liar.

Aku senang bersamanya tapi... Ah sudah lah aku takingin membahas nya. Aku segera menyelesaikan makan ku dan beranjak pergi.

Aku senang naruto mau menjadi sahabatku. Walau aku terus bersikap datar, dingin dan cuek padanya, tapi ia terus saja Mendekatiku seolah tak perduli dengan sekeliling kami yang memandang kami dengan tatapan aneh. Hari ini aku seperti biasa ada tumpukan sampah di loker ku. Tak hanya itu ada paku di sepatuku, meja ku di buang ke luar ruangan dan dicoret coret menggunakan spidol bertuliskan

"UCHIHA SASUKE ADALAH GAY YANG MAU TIDUR DENGAN SIAPA SAJA!"

Hah aku sudah biasa. Bagai mana tak biasa jika kejadian yang sama selalu berulang selama lebih dari 3 tahun. Sudahlah malas aku mengingatnya.

Ku ambil bembali mejaku, kutaruh kedalam kelas. Yah setidaknya aku tak terluka harini. Ini mungkin karna aku habis bercinta dengan sibrengsek itu semalam suntuk. Aku berjalan sedikt tertatih merasakan sakit di bagian bawah ku. Tapi aku berusaha berjalan sewajar mungkin. Saat aku melangkah beberapa langkah tiba tiba kurasa kan ada sepasang tangan tan yang membantu mengangkat mejaku. Kutatap pemilik tangan itu, yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia membantuku membawa masuk mejaku kekelas. Dan duduk di depanku.

"Ne...Teme kenapa kau tak pernah melawan mereka?"

tanyanya. shafir Naruto seolah mengintimindasiku. menatap lekat onyx malam ku.

"Bukan urusan mu, Dobe!" jawab ku singkat.

Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui keadaanku. Kupalingkan manik obsidian kelamku dari shaffir indahnya.

"Teme festival olah raga nanti, jadi partnerku ya"

"Hn"

"Meeeemmmmmmmeeeeee"

"..."

"Ayolah"

"Aku tak ikut"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhh, kenapa?"

"Malas"

"AAAAAAAApaaa, Teme ini demi kelas kita, ayolah, please... Kan festifal cuma 3 kali dalam masa smu kita."

"Hn"

. Aku tahu ia sangat ingin ikut festifal olah raga tapi aku tak yakin bisa ikut. Jam kosong ini sungguh membosankan. Bagiku semuanya membosan kan. Padahal tingdal 30 menit lagi, pulang. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sangat lama.

" Na… naruto-kun!"

kudengar ada yang memanggil Naruto. Seorang gadis Hyuga, teman sekelasku. Bermata lavender dan berambut indigo. Kulihat Naruto menoleh dan menyahuti gadis Hyuga itu.

"Ya Hinata-chan, ada apa?"tanyanya sok manis.

'Huh dasar playboy' batinku sedikit trusik.

"Sepulang sekolah kami akan ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Apa Naruto-kun mau ikut bersama kami."

Hah, sepertinya gadis Hyuga itu menyukai naruto. lihat saja sekarang betapa merah wajahnya. Yah walau ia menunduk tapi masih terlihat jelas kalau ia malu dan gugup.

'Heh hhhhhhhdasar gadis polos. '

"Ano….."

sepertinya Naruto bingung menjawab. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakini pasti tidaklah gatal.

"Maaf Hinata-chan sebenarnya aku…. "

"Sangat ingin ikut tapi aku sudah ada janji hari ini,"

" Jadi mungkin lain kali saja ya. Sekali lagi maaf ya"

ujar naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Raut wajah gadis Hyuga itu sepertinya menampakan kekecewaan.

"Oh begitu yah... Baikalah mungkin lain kali. Jaa ne Naruto-kun"

Gadis berrambut indigo itu pun melangkah pergi ke grombolannya. Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut saja" tanyaku datar.

"Karna aku sudah janji padamu untuk menemani mu latihan basket." jawabnya santai.

Huh sungguh aneh. Aku tau ia maniak ramen. Tapi ia rela menolak ajakan gadis tadi hanya untuk menemaniku latihan,

' dasar aneh',tapi itulah sisi menariknya.

"Cih dasar dobe" dengusku dengan nada meremehkan.

sesungguhnya aku sangat senang ia lebih memilih bersama ku dari pada bersama mereka. keberadaannya lah yang membuat ku sejenak melupakan kebejatan itachi. kami berlatih basket hingga matahari terbenam.

Aku cukup kagum dan kwalahan saat berlatih tanding dengannya. Kutengok jam tangan ku. Rupanya kami berlatih cukup lama. Aku segera membereskan perlengkapanku dan bergegas pulang. Naruto pun tampak asik dengan barang barang bawaannya. Suasana pun menjadi hening karna tak ada seseorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne teme bagaimana jika kita cari makan dulu sebelum pulang?"

tanya naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Hn" gumamku menolak ajakannya.

"Kenapa?"

Jawabnya seolah tahu apa arti gumamanku.

"Aku harus segera pulang dobe"

aku pun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkanya yang masih beres beres. Beberapa langakah aku berjalan tiba tiba aku merasa pusing menyerang kepalaku. Akupun goyah dan hampir roboh. Tapi sebelum aku jatuh ketanah, aku sangat sangat yakin. Aku merasa ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangku. Tangan itu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang menompang dan menyangga tubuh ku yang hampir limbung karna lemas. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik sepasang tangan itu. Rupanya Naruto lah orangnya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja sasuke? Kau sakit?"

Wajah Naruto tampak begitu cemas dan khawatir. Akupun menggelen lemah menjawab kecemasan Naruto.

Normal POV.

Sasuke dan Saruto tampak sangat dekat. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sangatnyaman saat Naruto mendekapnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang onyx yang menatap lekat mereka penuh amarah. Menyiratkan rasa luka dan cemburu. Menatap jauh keberadaan sepasang pemuda yang tengah berpelukan di tengah lapangan tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Namun tak beberapa lama onyx tersebut menghilang di telan kegelapan.

Keberadaan sipirang dan raven terlarut dalam suasana, telah melupakan seseorang yang kini tersakiti. Menorehkan luka tak terlihat yang pernah ada dan semakin mengganga.

TBC atau FIN...

MAAAF SEMUA TAPI INI FIC KE 2 KU SETELAH OKANE GA NAI YANG SANGAT AKU AKUI ANCUR DAN FANFIC INI MUNGKIN LEBIH ANCUR ,

JADI MOHON

REVIEW DAN FLAME JUGA GA PAPA.

HEPPY READING MINNA


	2. Chapter 2

**AISHITEIMASU NII-SAMA chap 2**

Disclaimer:  
>Naruto selamanya adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI<p>

Pairing:  
>Itachi X sasuke<p>

Genre:  
>Hurtangst.

Rated:  
>M(maybe)<p>

Warning:  
>Lemon, yaoi, typo, gaje BDSM, incest, deat character. Dll<p>

Summary:

Sasuke dan Itachi adalah keturunan Uchiha terahkir. Setelah orang tua mereka meninggal, kehidupan mereka menjadi sulit. Itachi yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ia rela menghentikan studynya di Universita Konoha, dan memilih bekerja. Untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka dan sekolah Sasuke. Itachi bersedia membiayai Sasuke akan tetapi dengan satu syarat, 'SASUKE HARUS MENJADI PERTNER SEX ITACHI'

******badai-sakura*****

Sepulang Sasuke dari latihan basket, kegelapan dan suasana sepilah yang menyambutnya saat tiba dirumah. Rasa heran dan penasaran pun menghampirinya.

'Apa Itachi belum pulang?'tanya dalam hati.

Ia meraba dinding mencari letak sakelar. Tak beberapa lama lampu pun menyala. Manik onyx Sasuke berakomondasi melihat ruangan yang terang. Seisi ruangan pun terlihat, iris obsidian malam Sasuke mengarah ke sofa. Dilihatnya sang kakak tengah terlelap.

'Mungkin kelelahan'.

Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Sayup sayup Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara dari itachi.

"Aishite... ruhh" igaunya.

Walau terdengar lirih tapi cukup jelas derdengar bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju ke tempat Itachi berbaring. Iangin memastikan apa Itachi yang mengucapakan kata tadi. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Jelas dan semakin jelas Sasuke dapat melihat wajah tampan kakaknya. Wajah yang sama dengan dirinya, hanya saja sang kakak memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis diagonal melintang Top of Formdi masing masing pipinya. Ditambah lagi titik air menggenang di ujing kelopak matanya.

'Dia... menangis?'. pikiran Sasuke berkecambuk.

Mungkinkah seorang bajingan bejad bisa menangis. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Tangan sasuke terulur kearah leher Itachi. Hatinya sangat bergemuruh, antara sedih, marah, terluka, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Hampir tangan sasuke menyentuh leher sang kakak. Kelopak mata Itachi terbuka. Onyxnya menatap tajam obsidian kelam adiknya. Segera Itachi bangkit meraih kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian menguncinya. Itachi membuka dasi dan ikat pinggangnya. Kemudian mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sasuke di setiap sisian posisi Sasuke terlentang di atas meja membentuk huruf x.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati kencan mu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, berbisik dengan nada seduktif.

"..."Sasuke tak penjawab apapun.

Ia merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Itachi.

"Siapa pemuda itu, otouto?"tanya Itachi lagi.

"Apa maksud mu, brengsek?"Sasuke mulai naik darah dengan tingkah sang aniki

"Hn, sepertinya aku harus mengajari mu sopan santun, otouto."

Itachi mengambil gunting dari tasnya. Kemudian ia mulai memotong baju Sasuke hingga terlihatlah dada bidang Sasuke nan indah.

"Sukankah sudah ku perintahkan, Sasuke?" bisiknya sembari mulai menjilat cuping telinga sasuke.

"eughhhhh". Sebuah lenguhan pun lolos dengan manisnya.

Mendengar hal itu sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibir Itachi.

"NII-SAMA, Sasuke. Ingat itu baik baik" perintahnya dengan setiap penekanan di setiap kata.

Itachi kembali bergerilia di dada Sasuke. Kini sasarannya adalah kedua niple pink kecoklatan Sasuke. Lidahnya sangsung menyambar, menjilat, mengulum, dan mengigit kecil benda mungil di depanya. Sasuke nampak menggeliat gelisah. Tubuhnya meliuk tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah, dan matanya tertutup rapat.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, otouto?" pertanyaan ambigu terlontar pada Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke masih bungkam. Ia memilih tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Tapi... Ini adalah hukuman, Sasuke!" tambah Itachi semakin membuat Sasuke mengerti.

"AKHHHHHH..."

Tiba tiba Sasuke menjerit saat merasaka sakit di bagian bawahnya. Tangan Itachi meremas keras privasi Sasuke. Ia mengocok milik Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana secara kasar. Rasa panas, ngilu dan perih mendera bagian bawah Sasuke. Tapi ia masih tak tak mau mengumpat atau mengatakan apapu. Ia hanya malas menanggapi sang aniki yang akan semakin menjadi. Sasuke berusaha memberontak dan melepas ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya, tapi semakin ia memberontak simpul itu semakin erat menjeratnya.

Puas memainkan privasi Sasuke, Itachi merangkak mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang otouto. Ia menempelkan bibir pucatnya pada bibir dingin Sasuke. Ia lumat, dan jilat secara gencar. Merasa tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Itachipun mengigit agak kuat bibir otoutonya. Lelehan liur pun kini menjadi kemerah karna bercampur darah dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyerah dan membuka akses, mempersilahkan lidah Itachi bertamu di dalam mulutnya. Tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan. Lidah mereka pun saling beradu. Sementara pangutan mengisi jarak mereka, Tangannya bergerak liar memaikan niple Sasuke. Itachi membuka tergesa pengait celana otoutonya. Ia selusupkan tangan kanannya menggoda milik sibungsu Uchiha. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram tertahan karna bibirnya masih terbungkam bibir anikinya. Itachi melepas pangutannya dari Sasuke. Ia duduk menegakkan tubuhnya.

'Kenapa kau menghianatiku sasuke'

Manic kelam Itachi menatap nanar otoutonya. Seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang selama ini membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau kau harus dihukum otoutou."

Itachi menarik kasar celana panjang beserta dalamam sasuke. Ia menggenggam agak erat milik otoutonya yang setengah menegang.

"Akhhhhhh..."

'Kau hanya milikku, Sasuke. Dan hanya diriku yang boleh menyentuhmu'

Itachi mengocok Sasuke junior dengan liar, membuat Sasuke menjerit sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya di privasi otoutonya.

"A..Ap..Pahh makk...Sud ...Mu.. Berengsek?" tanya sang otouto tersendat.

Mendengar jawaban sang otouto itach hanya mendecih bosan.

"Siapa orang yang memeluk tadi".

Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada setenang mungkin. Ia berusaha menutupi keinginannya menjerit dan memenghancurkan siapapunyang berani menyentuh miliknya.

"Omoidasutaka, otouto. Umae wa oreno mono da!". Tegas sang anikik posesif.

Mengingatkan. Bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya. Kesabaran itachi telah terkikis oleh ke tidak pekaan Sasuke akan perasaanya. Itachi beranjak dari duduknya ia mengambil vibrator berukuran lumayan besar dan sehelai pita dari laci. Itachi kembali menghampiri sosok sasuke yang terlentang dengan pakaian yang tercabik cabik. Sasuke membolakan manik obsidiannya saat melihat sang aniki menunjukan benda nista yang di pengangnya. Melihat ekspresi ketakutan otoutonya, seringai iblispun terukir manis di bibir sang sulung Uchiha. Tanpa persiapan apapun dengan kasar Itachi memasukan vibrator besar berbentuk kejantanan ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke memekik keras merasakan sakit dan panas bersamaan. Kini di tangan Itachi masih ada sehelai pita. Iris onyx sang Uchiha sulung melirik milik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri kokoh menantang. Ia ikatkan pita yang ia penggangnya ke pangkal vital Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng dan meronta tak ingin miliknya terikat. Tapi apa daya. Semua tangan dan kakinya terikat erat dengan kaki meja. Air mata sasuke mulai meleleh semakin deras. Tapi masih tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan. Itachi mengaktivkan vibrator yang bersarang di tubuh adiknya. Ia mengeset benda nista itu ke mode medium. Desahan demi desahan mengalir indah dari bibir Sasuke, saat vibrator yang Itachi tanamkan bergerak mengelitik bagian bawahnya. sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat ia mencapai puncaknya, tapi tak bisa ia keluarkan. Sang aniki hanya menatap adiknya yang menderita karna siksaannya dengan datar.

"Ini baru awal, otouto."

Itachi kembali memangut bibir seksi Sasuke. Tangan dinginnya memainkan niple otoutonya yang terlupakan dengan liar dan brutal. Membuat sang otouto meringis kesakitan karna lecet pada kulitnya. Ciuman panas kakak beradik ini terhenti saat pasokan udara meninipis di sistem pernafasan mereka. Tubuh Sasuke masih mengeliat taknyaman dibawah Itachi. Wajah memerah dan nafas yang tersenggal Sasuke membuat anikinya berdecak kagum atas keindahan otoutonya yang sedang terangsang. Itachi menundukan kepalanya dan mencium leher jenjang Sasuke. aroma yang sama dengan dirinya menguar kuat dari tubuh dibawahnya. Walupun sama tapi entah mengapa aroma mint Sasuke, selalu membuatnya melayang. Itachi mengelus lebut surai raven bergaya emo Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak tak percaya pada kelembutan Itachi.

" Memohonlah Sasuke. Mengemislah . meminta untuk kujamah!" bisik sang aniki frontal dengan nada memerintah.

"Ku-mo-hon". Mohon Sasuke mengikuti perintah kakaknya.

"Apa aku tak dengar" goda Itachi.

"Kumohon, nii-sama. Jamah aku. Setubuhi aku. Berikan dirimu padaku" mohonya dengan merajuk kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang terus menghujamnya membuat Sasuke melayang.

"Anak pintar" puji Itachi merendahkan.

Ia menarik keluar benda nista Yang ia masukan kelubang adiknya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Itachi menggantikan vibrator dengan miliknya. Itachi menghentakan miliknya menikmati lubang ketat otoutonya. Sasuke terus mendesah dan mengerang. Miliknya sangat sakit dan tegang. Ia sangat tersiksa tak bisa mengeluarka cairannya. Sedangkan Itachi terus dan terus menabrak prostatnya dengan gencar. Tak lama berselang Itachi mengeluarakan benih nya didalam tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian ia membuka ikatan pada sasuke junior. Seketikat itu juga tubuh porselen Sasuke menegang dan memuntahkan semua laharnya, mengenai perut Itachi dan perutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Jangankan memberontak, mengerakkan satu jari pun rasanya tak sanggu. Itachi melepas ikatan tangan dan kaki Sasuke. Sasuke menghela lega. Berfikir ini semua sudah berahkir. Tapi ternyata tidak, Itachi membalik tubuh adiknya, membuat sang otouto menungging dan memamerkan lubang kecilnya. Itachi kembali menghujamkan miliknya kelubang Sasuke hingga berulangkali ia kelimak. Kesadaran Sasukepun terampas.

Ditengah tengah panasnya itachi menjamah tubuh otoutonya. Ada sepasang shafir membelalak, menyaksikan perbuatan nista kedua kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sosok bersurai pirang keemasan. Berdiri mematung. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menahan suara yang seolah akan menjerit bila bibirnya terbuka.

'Teme, aku tak percaya. Kau dan pria itu, kaliam kalian…' batin pemuda itu miris.

Sebenarnya ia kemari hanya ingin memberikan print tugas dari kakashi sensei yang lupa ia berikan tadi. Tapi saat ia tiba dirumah Sasuke. Pemandangan yang tak layaklah yang ia lihat. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi tempatnya berdiri mematung tadi. Kakinya serasa lemas untuk di ajak melangkah. Tertohok dan shok. Itu hal wajar bukan, mengetahui. Orang yang sudah begitu dekat dan kau anggap sebagai saudara melakukan hal bejat seperti itu. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan gakuran lengkap itu berjokok, menjambak surai kuning mencoloknya.

"Kau gila Sasuke, kau gila" rancunya tak jelas.

Masih teringat betul dibenak sang pemilik mata sebiru lautan itu. Bagai mana Sasuke mendesah, menjerit dan menggeliat penuh nafsu. Membayangkan Sasuke dengan posisi mengundang. Membuat darahnya berdesir. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, dan tubuhnya memanas.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tak boleh terpengaruh dengan Sasuteme itu. Aku masih normal" teriaknya histeris, pada pikiran anehnya sendiri.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil ponsel kemudian mengghubungi seseorang.

'Moshi moshi, Itachi san' sahut seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hn. aku ada tugas baru untukmu".

'Apa, membuat Sasuke lebih dibully?' tebak orang itu.

"kali ini bukan." Itachi bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa membangukan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau pura pura mendekati Sasuke dan mengajaknya berpacaran. jauhkan Sasuke dari orang bernama Naruto" printah sang sulung uchiha dengan nada tajam dan menusuk.

'Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Itachi-san, tapi baiklah' jawab orang di sebrang sana.

"Hn" pembicaraan pun berakhir.

Itachi menyeringai dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke berbaring. Ia berjongkok. Menatap Sasuke lembut.

'Maaf otoutou. Tapi tak ada yang boleh memilikimu. Karna kau hanya milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh ada di hati dan tubuhmu'. Ucapnya dalam hati sembari mengelus surai raven emo Sasuke penuh kasih sayang.

Itachi membungkuk dan mengecup singkat bibir otoutonya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkar dan ringan tanpa nafsu dan menuntut. Ia selimuti tubuh polos Sasuke tanpa mengusik tidurnya. Kemudian Itachi melangkah meninggalkan sang otouto yang terlelap. pagi pun menjelang. Sasuke bangum dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Ia tak melihat sosok Itachi dimanapun.

'Mungkinn sibrengsek itu sudah berangkakat kerja' batin Sasuke tak perduli. ia berjalan tertatih. ingin rasanya ia tak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Tapi itu akan memperburuk keadaanya.

"Brengsek, dia membuatku sulit berjalan" umpat Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke menyalakan sower. Gemericik air jatuh membasahi tubuhnya yang memar. Sasuke merintih kesakitan saat tetesan dinginya menyapu kulitnya yang terluka. Ia duduk meringkuk dibawah shower.

000000000000000000000 -S=K=I=P-T=I=M=E-0000000000000000000000

Di sepanjang lorong sepi koridor sekola, tampak seorang pemuda berjalan tergesa. Matanya terus mengawasi, mencari seseorang. Tak lama kakinyapun sampai ditaman belakang sekolah. Setelah tergesa-gesa kesana kemari dengan nafas terengah akhirnya ia temukan, sosok itu duduk membelakanginya disebuah batu dengan ukuran cukup besar untuk di tiduri, Seorang laki-laki sebaya dengannya, dengan punggung yang terlihat menyedihkan, begitu rapuh seolah akan hancur berkeping-keping begitu kau sentuh sedikit saja. Naruto terdiam cukup lama memandanginya, ia meremas dadanya. Membayangkan apa yang ia lihat kemarin malam, tapi hanya memandangi punggungnya rasanya sakit sekali, Sasuke menyadari ada sosok yang sedang mengawasinya dari belakang, Ia beranjak berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang

'Siapa?' batinnya.

Naruto agak kaget Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menoleh. Buru-buru naruto membalikan badan dan berniat pergi, tapi terlambat Sasuke lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Naruto?!" panggil Sasuke agak ragu.

Dengan posisi yang masih membelakangi

"He.. hahahaha si...siapa itu Naruto?Se..sepertinya kau salah orang!" ucapnya tergagap dengan suara yang dirubah paksa,

"Kalau kau berniat membodohiku, sayang sekali itu tak berhasil." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Memang siapa lagi orang yang punya rambut kuning jabrik aneh selain kau Naruto-Dobe bakkaaa!?" lanjut sasuke agak kesal.

"A..a...ahahahahaha...iya ya". Naruto tertawa garing masih di sertai dengan wajah bodohnya

. "Diam, dan cepat kemari!". Bentak sasuke makin kesal.

Tanpa disadari keakraban mereka menarik sepasang mata emerland indah untuk terus mengamati tindak tanduk mereka. Sosok itu sudah berdiri dari beberapa waktu lalu dengan seringaian keji yang mengembang manis di bibir cherry nya.

"maaf, sepertinya aku harus merampas kebahagiaanmu". Ujar sosok itu dari balik semak semak.

Kalimat yang seharusnya di ucapkan dengan penih penyesalan itu terlontar indah tanpa ada rasa bersalah maupun menyesal sedikitpun. Manik hijau keruhnya menatap penuh kebencian entah kepada siapa. Tapi tiba tiba tatapanya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dan kosong.

"Dasar bodoh" umpatnya entah pada siapa.

Setelah berujar demikian. Sosok itu melenggang dengan anggunnya meninggalkan dua sejoli berbeda marga itu.

Akatsuki corp.

"Itachi. Hari ini kita ada pertemuan. Siapkan segala sesuatunya" printah seorang pria sebaya dengan usianya.

"Hn, baiklah" jawab Itachi singkat dan sopan.

Sepertinya pria dihadapanya inu memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya di akatsuki corp. Ia adalah pein yahiko. Pendiri sekaligus directur utama akatsuki corp.

"Kau harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan teliti dan sempurna". Pesannya mengingatkan sang Uchiha sulung.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Percakapan mereka berakhir saat sang direktur akatsuki corp memasuki ruang kerjanya. Itachi terus melangkah menyusuri koridor.

'Sedang apa otouto sekarang. Apa dia sudah pulang?'

Itachi terus memikirkan sasuke di sepanjang perjalanannya. Ia tahu bahwa sasuke sangat membencinya. Itu lebih baik dari pada sasuke meninggalkannya. Langkah sang Uchiha terhenti Tepat di depan ruangannya. Itachi melangkah masuk dan duduk dikursinya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kepalanya menengadah metatap langit langit ruangan yang cukup tenang. Pandangan Itachi beralih dari langit langit ruangan ke sebuah figura kecil di atas meja kerjanya. Disana tergambar jelas seorang pemudah berambut panjang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki laki. Mereka tampak akrab dan bahagia.

"Sasuke" gumam itachi tanpa sadar.

Tangan putinya mengelus lembut foto anak laki laki yang sedang digendong. Bibirnya menyimpulkan senyum kecil yang manis dan tulus.

"Aishiteru yo, otouto." tambahnya.

Kini sepasang onik menawanya terpejam rapat. Lelah rasanya sungguh melelahkan bagi Itachi. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali. Ia ingin kembali kemasa masa dimana Sasuke masih menatapanya dengan tatapan bangga dan sayang. Kembali ke zaman dimana mereka bisa bersedau gurau bersama. Kembali ke hari hari penuh senyum dan tawa bahagia. Tapi sayang sang waktu tak mungkin kembali. Rasa ingin memilikinya telah merubah segalanya. Merubah hati Sasuke. Hidup Sasuke. Dan merenggut senyum dari hidup Sasuke.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, Sasuke".

'Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku. Mencintaiku dan mejadi milikku'.

Semua kata penyesalan terlantun terus menerus dari bibir sang uchiha,

"Maaf jika aku harus egoist demi memilikimu".

Permintaan maaf yang tulus terucap tapi sia sia tak didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

'Aku mencitaimu, otouto. Mencintaimu selamanya'

Kalimat penyesalan yang selalu terbungkam di depan Sasuke kini lolos saat Itachi sendirian.

'Pengeceut. Aku memang pengecut' hujatnya dalam hati.

'Tapi aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, pergi dari sisiku, sasuke'

Ungkapan perasaan yang indah jika bisa ia ucapakan. Saat ia berusaha menyampaikan semua isihatinya. Yang keluar hanya kata kata memuakan dari bibirnya. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya menjadi pria brengsek di mata otoutonya.

"Aku akan menjadi iblis jika dibutuhkan hanya untuk mengikat mu agar selalu di sisiku, Uchiha Sasuke" ucapanya mantab.

Beralih kembali ketempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

Akhirnya dengan wajah lusuh Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke. Begitu Naruto duduk disampingnya, Sasuke hanya diam, Naruto sendirii ikut dalam keheningan yang diciptakan Sasuke, terlihat damai namun mengandung kesedihan. Mereka cukup lama menikmati keheningan itu.

"S..sasuke semalam..." naruto mencoba mengawali pembicaraan,

begitu teringat lagi kejadian semalam,

katsss…..!BRUSSSSSSSSSSSSS…

Wajah Naruto kontan memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke agak sinis,

Sasuke kaget begitu melihat wajah naruto yang merah padam,

"Kau..."

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah padam."

Sasuke mencoba menyentuh kening Naruto, Naruto yang kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke, terjatuh dan pantatnyapun berhasil mendarat ditanah dengan keras

. Brukkkk ….

Terdengar suara benturan,

"Itai... Tebayoo...adduh~".keluh naruto merasakan sakit.

"Kau bodoh ya?". Kutuk Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

"Aku cuma mau memastikan, kau beneran sakit atau tidak".

"Jadi...jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, dobe!". Bentak Sasuke semakin dingin.

"Apa itu benar?"tanya Naruto dengan nada tak kalah dingin.

Sasuke tersentak,

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya" lanjut Naruto.

"Apa?!". Sasuke kaget juga sedikit bingung.

"Bicara apa kau, Naruto?". Naruto beranjak berdiri

"Semalam. Apa yang kulihat itu benar?". Lagi-lagi denga nada dingin dan datar,

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto" suara sasuke kini terdengar melirih dan mulai bergetar.

"JANGAN PURA PURA TIDAK TAHU, TEME!" Sasuke tersentak ia baru kali ini mendengar naruto membentaknya.

"Kau... Kau dan orang itu... Semalam... Semalam kalian kalian..." Naruto tk sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya. "Na.. Naruto?

Kini sang Uchiha lah yang memangil dengan nada yang sulit digambarkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mundur teratur menjauhi Naruto.

'Oh tidak... Jangan katakan kau melihatnya semalam Naruto' batin Sasuke malu dan sedih.

Ia menggeleng dan terus menggeleng kemudian berbalik meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih terduduk ditanah. Sasuke berlari terus berlari, yang ada di otaknya saat ini terus berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"Bohong semua ini pasti bohong"

Rasa tak percayanya membutakan segala logikanya. Ia terus mengumpat.

' Bagai mana mungkin, Naruto ... Naruto ...Ia..Tahu' gumamamnya.

Otaknya masih merekam apa yang hendak sabatnya ungkapkan,tanpa Sasuke sadari kakinya terus melangkah ke arah atap sekolah yang sepi.

'Sekarang ia sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat semua pasti juga akan tahu. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang'

Sasuke berjalan kearah kawat pembatas atap gedung.

"Jangan bercanda brengsek"

Tangannya mengepal dan menggebrak kawat di depannya.

"Ini semu salah mu keparat. Brengsek mengapa bukan kau saja yang mati" rancunya entah pada siapa.

"Mengapa harus aku".

Sasuke berbalik dan berjongkok, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding yang membatasi jurang gedung. Ia tundukan wajah marah dan kesalnya bersembunyi di antara lutut yang ditekuk.

"Pasti ia juga akan jijik padaku, cepat atau lambat pasti Naruto membenciku"

"Semua sama saja,tak akan lama lagi pasti ia juga akan membullyku, seperti yang lain:

Menangis. Menjerit, membunuh dan merobek robek kakaknya. Jika semua itu bisa ia lakukan pasti ia lakukan.

"Sasuke kun"

Sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya, membutanya sedikit tersentak, tapi tetap enggan mengangkat Kepalanya dan menunjukan wajahnya yang kacau..

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya suara tadi

"…..." masih sunyi tak ada jawaban dari sang raven yang dipanggil.

Tiba tiba dirasakannya. Ada sebuah tangan lembut membelainya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya lagi,

Kali ini Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang empunya tangan. Kini oniknya bertemu pandangdengan emerlan jernih milik seorang gadis yang ia cukup tahu tapi tidak begitu akarab. Sosok gadis manis bersurai pink dengan bibir sewarna plum.

"Singkirkan tangan mu dariku ketua osis". Desis Sasuke merasa tak senang dengan perlakuan gadis yang ia sebut sebagai ketua osis.

Gadis itu menarik tangannya dan tertawa canggung.

"Hehehe maaf maaf, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri Sasuke-kun" tanya sang gadis lembut tapi tak menyembunyikan nada penasaran darinya.

" Bukan urusan mu" jawab Sasuke ketus

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan hendah melangkah pergi. Melihat lawan bicaranya berdiri dan sang gadis pun ikut berdiri.

"Apa kau ada masalah Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau mau berbagi masalahmu denganku" tawar sigadis pink dengan nada lembut namun seolah memaksa sang Uchiha untuk bercerita.

"Urusi urusan mu sendiri, Haruno Sakura". setelah berujar demikian Sasuke belalu meninggalkan sakura sendirian dia atap sekolah.

Setelah sosok Sasuke mengilang di balik pintu. 'Senyum manis'Sakura mengembang dengan indahnya.

"Kau adalah rumus matematika Sasuke-kun. Semakin sulit dirimu di tahlukan. Maka akan semakin menarik. Sungguh sebuah tantangan bagi seorang Haruno Sakura".

Tinggalkan sakura kita kembali pada tempat Naruto berada. Ia kini sudah tidak tersunggukur ditanah lagi. Ia dudukan dirinya ditempat semula ia duduk bersama sasuke.

'Apa aku keterlaluan ya?' sesalnya dalam hati.

'Sebenarnya aku hanya shok. Melihat secara langsung Sasuke dan orang yang mirip dengannya itu'

'Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Sasuke. Aku sudah salah padanya, aku sama saja dengan yang lainnya'

"Itu adalah hak Sasuke. Ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa bukan urusanku kan, aku harus minta maaf".

….TBCC…

Sebagai jawaban karna itachi kubuat bejad…. Maaf sebenarnya dai juga ga tega, apa lagi itachi char favorit dai. Tapi lok ga sibiki sadist cerita dai ga jalan dong…. Hehehehehehe oh ya badai juga usahain meminimal typo. Semoga brerkenan ARIGATOU…

INI MUNGKIN LEBIH ANCUR ,

JADI MOHON

REVIEW DAN FLAME JUGA GA PAPA.

HEPPY READING MINNA

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

gomene mina sama. aku hiatus dulu cerita nya.. tablet mati. hountoni gomenasai minna-sama. insyaalla badai sakura lanjutkkan setelah hp nya hidup lgi. sayonara


End file.
